no eres mi tipo
by danielleseddie
Summary: todos sabemos que freddie no es el tipo de sam pero ¿que problemas puede traerles eso?bueno es mi primer fic para Sediielovefan4ever y chico cj espero que les guste


Hola como están bien me llamo danielle me encanta leer fics aunque hace poco comense a leer de icarly y me obsecione con ellos déjenme decirles que soy seddie hasta muerte jajaja y me dio ganas de subir uno me gustaría que comentaran ya que como nunca escribi algo no se como me haya salido para ser mi primer intento pero verán historias mias por aca si les parece,este fic va luego de que sam y freddie se vuelvan novios

Los personajes de icarly no me pertenecen bla bla bla bla

DEDICADO PARA MIS INSPIRACIONES OSEA Sediielovefan4ever Y chico cj de verdad los adoro

NO ERES MI TIPO PERO…

Estaban en ridgeway los tres amigos carly, sam y freddie estos dos ultimos ya tenian como dos meses de novios, todo entre ellos estaba saliendo bien y carly estaba muy feliz de que sus dos amigos admitan sus sentimientos

Bien todo comenzó cuando los tres se dirigían a su siguiente clase mientras hablaban, sam y freddie estaban agarrados de la mano, cuando escucharon una conversación dentro del salón ellos se quedaron en la puerta para escucharla mejor

C1:se ven tan mal juntos no hacen una buena pareja

C2:tienes razón sam y freddie no hacen una buena pareja

C3:además no creo que a sam le guste en serio freddie no creen

C1:claro que no,no es su tipo se acuerdan de el novio que tuvo hace tiempo jouna

C3:si

C1:pues el es tan contrario a freddie aunque a sam le guste un poco freddie terminara aburriéndose porque son muy distintos aceptemoslo freddie no es lo que esperaba sam, además ya vieron a quien rechazo la semana pasada a jhony ella esta loca por preferir a freddie que a el pero estoy segura de que pronto ella se cansara de el

Carly intervino viendo que freddie agachaba la cabeza

C:ya basta esta mal hablar de las personas a sus espaldas

C1:quien te metió en la conversacion

C:nadie pero si se trata de mis amigos me importa

C1:que buena niña defiende a sus amigos

S:ya cállate eres tan irritante vete ahora si no quieres terminar en el hospital

C1:a mi nadie me….

Llego el profesor y mando a todos a sus lugares la clase era de historia aburrida freddie estaba distraído pensando en lo que habían dicho laquellas muchachas en sierta parte tenían razón el no era el tipo de sam no era un 'chico malo' el bueno, tampoco era físicamente como los chicos que le gustaban a sam pero sabia que aunque no era su tipo ella lo quería y el a ella igual o mas de lo que se imaginaba pero aun asi se sentía mal por aquella insulsa razón de "freddie no es lo que ella esperabasam" de repente sintió que le daban un golpe no muy fuerte en el hombro el subió la mano hasta su hombro y una mano le hizo tomar un pedazo de papel, el lo leyó

"solo son unas estúpidas pesadas"

y respondió

"si solo eso"

Al salir de la escuela se dirigieron a la casa de carly como era costumbre, entraron y sam fue directo al refrigerador a buscar algo de comida, carly leyó una nota de Spencer diciendo que no estaría en casa porque había ido a comprar piezas para su ecultura y freddie se encontraba viendo su laptop

C:creo que tenemos que pensar en el próximo icarly no chicos

S:este pollo esta delicioso (dijo comiendo unas alitas de pollo)

F:yo subiré al estudio un momento "dijo algo triste mientras subia las escaleras"

C:creo que le afecto lo que dijeron no

S:amm supongo

C:creo que no es la primera vez no

S:solo ignoralas

C:el problema es que freddie les toma importancia

S:al parecer sigue siendo un tonto

C:creo que deberías ir a hablar con el

S:eso creo ahora vuelvo (dijo subiendo al estudio)

S:que haces freddo

F:solo estaba arreglando unas cosas para el show

S:que aburrido porque no vamos a licuados locos

F:no tengo ganas mejor otro dia

S:no será hoy (dijo poniendo una mirada de 'vamos y punto'

F:esta bien

S:genial vamos abajo y le digo a carly si quiere ir

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta y sam le tomo la mano a freddie, el la miro pero ella solo siguió adelante, freddie ya conocía ese comportamiento era típico de ella cuando sabia que el estaba triste,el simplemente aprento un poco mas la mano de ella mientras sonreía

S:carls quieres ir a tomar un licuado

C:claro vamos

Asi fueron los a 'licuados locos' se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron sus respectivos licuados el humor de freddie había mejorado ahora estaba riendo de lo que sam y carly decían o hacían, sam se sentía feliz de que ya estuviese triste por una estupidez se sentía muy mal cuando el estaba asi.

De repente entro un chico y la mayoría de las chicas que estaban ahí comenzaron a hacer chillidos y a murmurar

J:hola como estas sam carly freddie

C F jonhy

S:era un dia perfecto hasta que apareciste tu

J:jajaja que graciosa eres

S:no intentaba serlo

J:igual quieres que te compre algo\

S:podria cerrar el hueco que tienes debajo de tu nariz salen ruidos molestos de ahi

J:aun asi no me rendire algundia acabaras con migo adios querida sam

Y se fue todas la miradas fulminantes de las chicas se clavaron en sam como puedes rechazar a un chico asi era lo que se escuchaba, bien jonhy no estaba mal pero sam no lo soportaba era un chico un poco mas alto que freddie con el cabello rubio alborotado tenia una pinta de chico malo y se sabia que tocaba la batería en su banda

C:creo que ya tenemos que irnos

S:si pero ire a mi casa

F:te acompaño

S:bien nos vemos mañana carlangas

C:hasta mañana chau

F:chau carly

Carly se fue a su casa preocupada por freddie se había vuelto a deprimir y sam no era muy buena con las palabras pero sabia que cualquier cosa que hiciera lo haría sentir mejor

Mientras tanto con sam y freddie, ella intentaba hacer que el se olvvidara de eso llevándolo a dar una vuelta por el parque y haciéndole comprar unos caprichos

Al dia siguiente los chicos estaban en la escuela ya solo les faltaba una clase que ninguno tenia juntos sam decidió no asistir porque estaba cansada carly solo tuvo que resignarse a ir a la clase al igual que freddie

Sam estaba en la salida del colegio cuando jonhy se le acerco por otra parte carly estaba viendo por la ventana de su salon y vio a sam con jhony pero freddie tambien los estaba viendo solo que estaba dentro de la escuela habia salido ya que se habia olvidado algo y depaso ver a sam el les miro un largo rato pero no sabia que pasaba no podia escuchar nada solo verlos de lejos

Bien esto paso…..

J:hola linda que haces

S:ahora vomitare dejame en paz

J:me encanta hacerte enojar te vez sexy

S:cierra la boca si no quieres que te parta la cara

J:solo quiero una cosa

S:que

J:esto

Dijo y se acerco rapidamente a sam de improvisto y con un brazo la agarro de la cintura con el otro le sujeto las manos sam no podia moverse ese chico era fuerte,

J:asi me gusta

Y la beso sam imtento alejarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía pasando unos segundos lo logro y le dio un punete a jonhy

Carly se serprendio y se levanto bruscamente de su asiento lo que ocaciono que su profesor la reganara pero bueno…

Con freddie el que se quedo mirando lo ocurrido hasta que vio que una chica se les acercaba a sam y jhony y luego solo se dio media vuelta y se fue

C1:hola sam como te va mira que buen espectáculo dieron aquí ,te dije que me vengaría no

Le dijo la chica de ayer acercándose los dos en ese momento jonhy se fue dejando sola a las dos chicas

S:si esta es tu forma de vengarte dejame decirte que tienes muy poca imaginacion

C1:querida como se que no lo descubriras por ti misma te lo dire este no era mi plan pero salió algo mejor

S:a que te refieres

C1:les tome una foto y se la tenia que mandar a tu noviesucho pero mira lo inesperado que puede ser el

Dijo mientras le daba el celular donde efectivamente les había tomado la foto del beso pero al fondo de ellos logro distingir la figura de freddie en el colegio obsevandolos

C1:ahora viste adiós sam

Sam salió corriendo hacia ridweay tenia que encontrar a freddie y explicarle pero no lo encontraba fue donde se duponia tenia una clase pero no estaba ahí recorrió todo ridwegay hasta el bano de chicos pero no lo encontraba ya había tocado el ultimo timbre de salida haci que todos los estudiantes salieron para irse a sus casas,sam de decidió ir con carly para contarle lo sucedido asi podría ayudarle

S:CARLY CARLY

C:sam por que…

S:es…que ..el…no…se…ffreddie….luego…yo…fue

C:calmate porfavor no te entiedo nada

S:es que ya no se que hacer no se donde esta

C:quien

S:freddie

C:no entiendo

S:es que jhony

C:si vi eso

S:yo no tuve la culpa

C:lo se lo vi todo completo pero que tiene que ver Freddie aqui

S:que luego de eso llego una de esas chicas de ayer y me mostro que nos habia tomado una foto y enn la foto vi que Freddie nos vio

C:oh no donde esta

S:eso es lo que quiero saber lo busque por todo lado y no esta

C:vamos a mi departamento haber si Freddie ya volvio al suyo

S:si pero rapido

Sam estaba muy alterada tenia miedo de que Freddie no le crea pero tenia que encontrarlo ya cuando llegaron sam abrio la puerta del departamento de Freddie pero no habia nadie adentro salio de ahi y fue a licuados locos no estaba lo busco en todas partes pero no había al final carly la hiso descansar en su departamento

C:tranquila sam ya veras que lo encontraremos

S:pero donde ya buscamos en todas partes

C:no lo se pero todo saldrá bien

S:no lo creo

C:no seas pesimista

Sam se quedo pensando donde donde podría encontrarlo lo busco en todo lado, a menos que

S:ya se donde esta

C:bien dime para que vayamos

S:no ire sola ya vuelvo

Dijo y salió corriendo al lugar donde se suponía tendría que estar,llego con la respiración agitada pero lo encontró estaba recargado en el barandal de la salida de emergencias, sam entro despacio para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia

S:hola

F:hola

S:yo…lo que viste no es como parece todo era un estupido plan

F:lo se los vi hasta que lo golpeaste

S:oh bueno…entonces….por que

Se acerco mas a freddie sentándose cerca de el

F:solo queria estar solo

S:no te entiendo

F:simplemente queria ordenar mis ideas

S:lo hiciste (Freddie asintio) puedes decirmelas

F:bien... tu sabes que no soy como jouna o pete no

S:si pero eso que tiene que ve

F:y que ni en tus mas locos suenos pensaste que podrias enamorarte de mi

S:sigo sin entender en punto

F:yo nunca sere como ellos

S:y no quiero que lo seas yo te te…(tomo aire)te quiero como eres

F:por eso llege a mi conclucion

S:y esa es

F:los dos nos queremos como somos y ninguno de los dos cambiara pase lo que pase y tampoco me gustaría que asi fuera

S:a mi tampoco me gustaría que cambiaramos

F:sam te quiero

S:pues no eres mi tipo pero

Le dijo sonriendo acercándose para darle un beso muy dulce cuando se separaron ella sonreía y le

S:aun asi te quiero

F:lo mismo digo

Y volvieron a juntar sus labios para otro dulce beso

FIN

Y que tal le gusto espero que si por favor comenten soy nueva en esto asi que no se como me salió y tengo pensado hacer un fic un poco mas largo de unos 6 o 5 capitulos claro si les parece pero por favor comenten


End file.
